


The Only Time It Ever Came Up

by Word_Devourer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Terrible AUs production, Rose Lavillant: deadly pacifist, Terrible-Miraculous-Ladybug-AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Devourer/pseuds/Word_Devourer
Summary: "An AU where... Rose is a master of five different fighting styles, but it only came up once"-Submission to Terrible-Miraculous-Ladybug-AUsThis is that once.





	The Only Time It Ever Came Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a pallet cleanser. A short one-shot to reset my mind from longer fics.

The plan had been so simple.  Bullhorn, had been the villain’s name, and he had been extremely promising; hearing his voice through his akumatized megaphone was enough to send _anyone_ into a rage, provided they were even the _slightest_ bit angry already.  Heroes who were furious were heroes who couldn’t think straight.  No lucky charm, no plan, _nothing._ They would be easy to divide and conquer.

And _then..._

It had been the perfect ploy.  Endanger just one civilian, and let their senses of justice do his work _for_ him.

So Bullhorn had taken the single most _innocent, undeserving_ target he could find.  In short order, he had found a convenient target, in the observation deck of the Eiffel tower, the _perfect_ place to draw the heroes’ attention (no getting lost on the way).  A young girl wearing bright colors, who seemed to have delusions of princesshood.

It had only been her and one other girl there, which seemed perfect.

The heroes knew, already on their way to attempt to break the hostage situation, and he’d been prepared for them.

The other girl, the one with the dark, highlighted hair, had stood up, and, though clearly not wanting to, had quietly requested that Bullhorn release Rose.

Bullhorn, feet taller than her, had simply looked at her, and with one strike, made it perfectly clear what he thought of the idea.

The other girl, Rose, he now knew the name, had started shaking at that.

_Terrified._

Or, at least, he’d _assumed_ terrified.

The heroes had arrived, and Bullhorn had turned on the megaphone.

“So-

Hawkmoth had jumped at the _screech_ of fury that had suddenly come from the small girl.  She _twisted_ in Bullhorn’s hand, and had put a single finger into his elbow.  Hawkmoth _winced_ as the phantom sensation hit him, and his eyes involuntarily went closed, as-

A strike below the jawline, one on either side, and then one to the windpipe.  A _thumb_ edged beneath the ribcage, inflicting devastating pain on an organ Hawkmoth really couldn’t name at the moment.

Bullhorn had been screaming, now, but the girl _clearly_ wasn’t done.

Over the course of 20 seconds, Hawkmoth went from confident in his chances of success to on his knees, his hands against his head, trying to block out a sound that wasn’t coming through his ears.

By the time the pain stopped, his eyes were wide, and tears were running down his face, and he only received a _fraction_ of what his creations felt.

The connection abruptly went dead, and for the first time, he was _happy_ that Ladybug and Chat Noir had arrived and purified the akuma.

\--

There was a flash of light, and she sat up.  Her head ached, slightly, but that was no great hardship.

In front of her, shaking with what looked like fury, was Rose, seemingly confused.

“You okay?” she said, and Rose seemed startled to see her.

Then, she beamed at her, and said in her usual, chipper voice, “yup!”

She finally noticed Ladybug and Chat Noir.  Both seemed wary of getting close to her.

“What happened?” she asked, quietly.

Rose laughed, nervously.  “I… He said something through the megaphone?  Then, I was, well, _angry!_ My dad always says it’s important for me to know how to defend myself.”

“You… Kind of turned him into a screaming mess,” said Chat Noir.

Rose shrugged, contrite, “I mean… three of the styles they taught me _were_ designed to hurt as much as possible.”

“Three of them,” said Ladybug.

“Yup.”

“Out of how many.”

A second of counting.  “Five.”

“So you can just… _Do_ that to people,” said Chat Noir.

“Oh no!  I could _never_ do that to a… Well, I guess, if I’m mad enough I can.”  Rose seemed disturbed by her own capacity for violence.

Juleka smiled gently.  “It’s alright, Rose.  It’s over now.  You’ll never have to do that again.”

“I hope not,” she said.

“So… We’ll be going now, I guess,” said Ladybug.

“See you guys around!”


End file.
